


More Than One Way To Fly

by flawedamythyst



Series: Winglets AUs [2]
Category: Cabin Pressure, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst
Summary: Martin's wings are too small to fly with, but that hasn't stopped him taking to the air. It didn't stop Tony, either.
Wingfic AU.





	

Martin's wings were extremely well-groomed, the same gingery-brown colour as his hair, and too small to fly with.

Not that it mattered, of course, lots of people couldn't fly on their wings, and it definitely didn't mean he wasn't as good a pilot, no matter what anyone said. Just because most pilots had wings more like Douglas's, enormous, snowy-white and capable of taking him high up into the air, didn't mean that was the only way to be a pilot. After all, planes had their own wings.

Being able to fly wasn't a sign of competence or professionalism, Martin told himself firmly every time someone's eyes went straight to his wingspan when he told them his job. If it was, then Arthur wouldn't have a broad set of black and white striped wings that he was currently using to play chase with a couple of small children he'd befriended.

Martin settled back against the tree he was leaning against and gripped tighter at his book. They had a free day in New York that they were spending in Central Park, as the weather was nice. Arthur and Douglas were taking their chance to stretch their wings, but Martin was perfectly content to just sit with his book.

Having wings big enough to fly meant they just got in the way all the time, anyway.

Douglas did a fancy spin overhead and Martin hunched his shoulders, staring harder at his book.

"Irritating as hell, isn't it?" said a voice and Martin glanced up to see pretty much the last person he expected to see.

"Oh!" he said, with a choked noise. "You're Tony Stark!"

Tony Stark tipped his sunglasses to the end of his nose so that he could grin at Martin from over the top of them. "Last time I looked, yeah."

"Oh, wow," breathed Martin, and then hated himself. He should be playing this cool. Except..."You revolutionised the way the aviation industry uses winglets!"

Tony looked pleased. "Yeah, I guess I did kinda do that. Are you in aviation, then?"

"I'm a pilot," said Martin.

"Ah!" said Tony. "So you get to fly anyway, like me." 

He nodded over at where Martin could see various figures playing some complicated flying game of chase over the lake. It took him a moment to resolve them into the silhouettes of the other Avengers. 

"I can outfly all of them, when I have my suit on," said Tony, with satisfaction. His wings, which were a rich, chocolate brown and just slightly smaller than Martin's, fluttered and then resettled.

Martin nodded. "I've seen film of it, it's incredible."

"Yup," agreed Tony, grinning. "Best thing I've ever done. Apart from the winglets, obviously."

"Obviously," said Martin, and then realised Tony had been kidding.

Tony snorted. "Okay, that's it. I'm taking you for coffee. Not often I meet people who care more about my engineering skills than my superhero thing."

"Coffee?" repeated Martin, dumbly.

"Yeah, come on," said Tony. "We'll leave these assholes to fuck about on their wings, and go talk about important shit, like winglets and aviation and whether or not those freckles are everywhere, because they are seriously hot."

Martin felt himself blush at the idea of Tony Stark - _Tony Stark_ \- thinking anything about him was hot, and scrambled to his feet. "Right yes," he said. "Of course. Coffee. Great, yes please." Oh god, stop talking, Martin, he's going to think you're an idiot.

Tony didn't seem to think he was an idiot, though. He just grinned even wider and put his hand on Martin's back to guide him to the nearest cafe.

"And maybe after that, we can go back to mine and we'll see if I can't get you to soar, if you know what I mean," said Tony, and gave Martin a very suggestive wink.

Right. Okay. Martin cleared his throat. "Sounds good," he said, weakly. Tony beamed.


End file.
